To LOVE-Ru - Childhood memory
by muumitfan
Summary: A little peek to one day of Rito's childhood.


A young six years old boy was watering plants in his home's backyard when his father came there. "Hi there Rito. Do you want to spend time with me in Tokimeki Park and then go to the new Tenjouin Department Store?" Asked Saibai happily. "Yay! Yes, yes let's go!" Said the young Rito. "Great. Let's go then son." Said Saibai. "Can we take Mikan with us and visit our grandparents too?" Suggested the young Rito happily. "Of course we can." Said Saibai with a smile. "Yay! I'll take roses to my grandparents and especially grandpa Toshi." Said Rito and took some roses he was growing in his flowerbed. Saibai took Mikan on his lap and they then headed out to Tokimeki park to play.  
When Rito, Mikan and Saibai reached the park, Rito went to a seesaw and Mikan went to make sand castles in a sandbox but when she failed to make some, Rito went there to help his sister out. Mikan then becomes happy and Saibai starts to smile that his childern are having fun.  
After having fun in the park, they go to the new Tenjouin Department Store to check out how it looks. "Wow,it's so huge." Says Rito with an amazed tone. "Do you want me to buy you something Rito?" Asked Saibai curiously. "No. Not now." Answered Rito. "If you say so." Says Saibai as they continue to walk in the store.  
While they are walking Rito notices that a young boy is arguing with his parents that he want's a toy but his parents tell him that they won't buy it now. "Good thing that you don't argue with us on those things, Rito." Says Saibai happily. "It's because we need money on other things but i'll do anything to make Mikan happy."Explained Rito with a smile. "You're a good big brother for her Rito." Complimented Saibai happily. "Thank you dad." Thanked Rito while smiling.  
Saibai then decides to take Rito and Mikan to a café to eat something and after that they then go to meet their grandparents in a care home. "Hi mom, dad." Greeted Saibai. "Oh Saibai. And you even brought Rito and Mikan here." Said Toshi happily. "Hi grandpa Toshi and grandma Hiromi." Says Rito happily as he walks up to his fathers parents. "Hi there Rito. How is my generous and kind grandchild doing?" Asked Toshi when Rito went to sit on his lap. "I'm doing great." Said Rito as he hugged his grandfather. "I brought you, Hiromi and grandfather Yoshio and grandmother Tomoko so roses as usually." Said Rito as he handed a few roses to them and then placed the rest to a jar. "Rito." Started Toshi when Rito went to sit on his lap again. "Yes grandfather?" Asked Rito curiously. "I hope that you'll still be kind like now in the future because with a kindness like that i'm sure you'll get alot of friends and a girlfriend." Explained Toshi with a hoping tone. "Of course i'll be like i'm now. Don't even think that i would become a rude person in the future. I'm even going to help anyone in need if they need it and if they don't i'll help them anyway." Explained Rito. "He he he, that's good to hear. I'm sure you'll be kind like me when i was young myself." Said Toshi and hugged Rito.  
Mikan was sitting on Yoshio's lap and telling her stories of dogs and cats but in the middle of a story they had to leave and go home.

"Present"

Rito was digging up some of his roses in a flowerbed and then headed out. Lala, Momo and Nana were curious and decided to follow where Rito was heading and along the way they met Sairenji, Yui, Risa, Run, Oshizu, Yami and Mea and they were curious where Rito was heading when they reached a graveyard and noticed Rito heading in there.  
When Rito reached a grave, he placed the roses on the ground while looking sad. "I really miss you grandfather Toshi." Said Rito while crying a little. "*Sniff* You were right, with my kindness i have made alot of interesting friends even if you hadn't told me to be like i should have since i still would've been kind." Continued Rito. Rito then was quiet and looked a while his grandfathers grave and read a writing it had. "Live is more worth when you're happy and have a lot of friends you can help and cheer up when you or they are down. Oh how those words are right." Said Rito while reading the tombstone's writing. Rito then left and then Lala with everyone else went to look at the grave. "Toshi Yuuki, this must be Rito's grandfather's grave." Said Yui. "Oh how sad that he's not here anymore thought." Said Sairenji sadly. "Look at this writing guy's." Said Run when she had read the writing. The others then read it tooand after that they are speechless and look at each other. After that they continue their way and follow the way Rito went while talking about what they had just read.  
When they came out from the graveyard, Rito was waiting on the other side of the wall. "So you wanted to follow me." Said Rito. "Huh? R-Rito? Did you know that we followed you?" Asked everyone shocked. "It was easy to figure out when i smelled a scent that came from Lala's, Sairenji's, Yui's, Run's and Momo's hair." Explained Rito. "Our hair?" Said the girls surprised. "Yeah, i can tell that Run washed hair with strawberry flavored shampoo and Yui's hair must be washed with rose flavored shampoo." Explained Rito. "You must have a good nose for smelling them our hairs scent." Said Risa. "Eh he he i guess have." Said Rito. "Rito are you mad that we followed you?" Asked Lala. "Of course not." Says Rito with a smile. Everyone then hugs Rito expect Yui. "Yui, you too." Says Risa. "Fine." Says Yui and hugs Rito for a long time. Everyone then goes back to their homes but Rito decides to take a walk.


End file.
